Getting to know you
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: While away on a break at the swamp Cordelia learns of Misty's past.


Cordelia:

Looking again at the mound of paperwork that lay before me I sighed. There was just so much nowadays, new witches popping up in every city and every town in the country. I had help, thank goodness, from Queenie, Zoe and my darling Misty. But there was always so much to do, and so little time to do it.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:00pm. Only half an hour more and I could get to pack my things with Misty. We were going to her swamp for the weekend for a little getaway. My heart warmed at the thought. It was going to be just me and my Misty for two days, no paperwork, nothing. Just us. A quiet knock on my study door stopped my thoughts.

''Delia? Are ya almost done? We need to get packin'.'' Misty called.

''I'll be right with you.'' I replied.

I shut the lid of my laptop and placed the papers in my filling cabinet. I hopped up the stairs to the room I now shared with Misty. I knocked once and let myself in. Misty was already packing, dancing and twirling to Bella Donna. It was her favourite Stevie album and she always played this one when she was happy. She twirled once more and bounded over to me and took my hands in hers, intertwining her ringed fingers with my own.

''I'm so excited!'' she said.

''Me too darling.'' I replied, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss her.

The taxi cab arrived outside at 6 o'clock and I handed the house keys to Zoe.

''Call me if you need anything.'' I instructed.

''We will, but don't worry yourself. Queenie and I can handle things here.'' She replied.

I clambered into the taxi beside my swamp witch and we drove off into the night. Misty fell asleep on my shoulder and I pulled her shawl up around her like a blanket and kissed her forehead. I loved watching her sleep, her face was so stunning and sometimes I would just lie for hours admiring her beauty. The way her lips parted slightly as she slept and how her eyes danced underneath the closed lids, chasing her dreams as she slept.

We arrived at the swamp and I woke her gently with a kiss. She smiled up at me and rubbed her sleepy eyes. We got out of the cab and I paid the driver while Misty got our things from the trunk. She couldn't wait to get to her home and she practically ran up the muddy path to the tiny wooden shack. I laughed at her eagerness as she unlocked the door and we went inside, dropping our bags on the floor.

''Home sweet home!'' said Misty, spinning around.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. The joy on her face made my heart warm. She belonged here. I watched as her entire being came alive, shining like a star. I popped a few things away in Misty's wooden chest of draws and we cuddled on the sofa with a mug of cocoa, listening to Stevie's Rhiannon. Misty lay with her head in my lap while I played with her wild blonde curls, making little plaits and twists with my fingers.

''I love you so much.'' I told Misty.

''I love ya too darlin'.'' She replied, looking up at me with her sapphire eyes.

When I woke up in the early hours of the morning, still on the sofa, Misty wasn't with me. I sat up quickly, looking round in the darkness to find her. She was in the middle of the floor surrounded by black and white photographs, a candle lighting the space around her. I got up and wrapped the blanket around myself and wandered over to her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. She was icy cold and had obviously been sat there a while. She gave a little jump and then turned to look at me. Her face was wet with tears.

''Oh, hey Delia.'' She said, sniffing.

''Baby, what's wrong?'' I asked, taking the blanket off my shoulders and wrapping it around her.

''Oh, nothin'. I just found some old photos of my mama and papa. And all my brothers and sisters.'' She said, pointing to each photo.

Misty hadn't told me much about her life. Not much at all. I knew she was one of a whole bunch of siblings and that her family were very old fashioned. I also knew they were the reason Misty was once burned at the stake.

''Tell me about them Misty.'' I said, sitting cross legged beside her.

''Well, papa worked in some mines near here and mama looked after us children. There were nine of us all together, you see. They were good people, De, just really old fashioned in their ways. I didn't like papa. He used to smack me if ever I did anything wrong, which was usually everything. We were punished terribly and mama didn't care. That's when I found Stevie and her music made me feel better about everything. But my parents had a huge diversion to witchcraft and all things like that, so I kept my gifts a secret. But obviously I couldn't hide everything.'' She said, tears welling in her eyes.

''I just miss my sisters and brothers so.'' She cried.

''Oh, Misty darling.'' I said, holding her close.

I had no idea her father had been that way. How could her family be so heartless?

''And now I'll never see them again.'' She sobbed.

'' Don't you worry Misty, you have me now. You have Zoe and Kyle and Queenie and we all love you, very, very much.'' I told her, gathering her photos and putting them back in the albums and boxes.

I went back over to my handbag and took out my camera Misty had brought me for my birthday recently. I went back over to Misty and handed her the camera.

''Let's start a new album.'' I said with a wink.


End file.
